Legacy
by fireman23
Summary: Set in the future. Once more, the Hammersley is about to be decommissioned in a couple of months. A new crewmember brings back memories...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is set in 2025. The HMAS Hammersley that was commissioned after Season 1 is in her last months of service._

 _Several of the old crew are aboard, all in different roles by now..._

 _Before the decomissioning, there is a new crewmember..._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sea Patrol. It belongs to its rightful owners._

 **Legacy**

 **1021, HMAS Cairns**

The young woman was standing nervously on the pier of the HMAS Cairns Naval Base. Only a few feet away lay the boat where she was supposed to report for duty.

Taking a deep breath, she shouldered her pack, straightened her uniform and walked towards the gangway, saluting the ensign at the stern of the boat and almost ran into a man who had just appeared from inside.

"I'm sorry, Sir", she said, standing straight upon recognizing a LCDR's epaulets above the grey and blue spots on his uniform.

"It's alright", he said, "You must be our newest crewmember?"

"Seaman Chloe Blake", she introduced herself.

"Welcome aboard", the officer smiled, "I'm Ryan White, the captain of the Hammersley. Best follow me, I'll show you inside."

Chloe shouldered her gear and followed inside. They went along the corridor until LCDR White tapped on a door.

"Enter!" someone called inside.

They opened the door and reached a cabin with four racks, one of them occupied by a young female sailor.

"Good morning, Sir", she greeted, getting up from her bed.

"Monica, this is Seaman Blake, your newest roommate", LCDR White said, "Be nice."

Turning around he walked out into the corridor and closed the door. Chloe stood there unsure what to do next, then the blonde sailor smiled at her.

"Able Seaman Susan Lewinski", she introduced herself.

"I thought he called you Monica?" Chloe queried, starting giggles from the blonde woman.

"They all call me Monica", she laughed, "Because of my last name… it's a navy tradition to get nicknames."

Her face getting more serious again, Susan snatched her uniform jacket from the bed.

"That's mine", she explained, "And the other bottom one belongs to our third roommate, Able Seaman Sylvie Ash. The top ones are free to choose."

Chloe lifted her pack and threw it on the bed above Susan's. Susan buttoned up her jacket, then looked at her.

"When you're settled, I can show you around", she offered.

* * *

Without hesitation, the two young sailors entered the sickbay. A female petty officer looked up from her paperwork. She had discarded the jacket of her DPNUs and had her long black hair in a tight bun.

The other person in the room was wearing the full uniform, a Bosun's mate's insignia on his breast. According to his epaulets, his rank was Chief Petty officer.

"The captain asked me to show our little one around", Susan explained as they looked up.

"Our Buffer, Chief Webb and our Doc, Petty officer Bird", Susan introduced them, "This is Seaman Blake."

"Welcome aboard Hammersley", Jessica Bird greeted her.

Soon they left and went on to the bridge. After the door closed, the two senior crewmates looked at each other.

"I never thought, I'd still be in the navy, when we meet Swain's daughter", Bird reflected, "What about you, Spider?"

"Me neither", he admitted, "And what a coincidence that she's posted to the same boat."

* * *

 **0838, HMAS Cairns**

The next morning, the crew was busy loading supplies. Chloe was working with the others, supervised by Spider. The Hammersley was scheduled to depart shortly after noon, and there was still a lot to be done.

Once the food and other stuff was loaded and stored, the crew assembled their watch stations. The ropes were thrown loose and carefully the old Patrol Boat drifted away from the pier.

* * *

 **1624, Arafora Sea, First Dog Watch  
**

They had only departed a few hours ago, when Chloe's first watch came up. She was standing on the nock of the bridge, binocular on her eyes, while Bird was manning the conn. The Hammersley's NAV, LEUT Tom Chan was in command.

"Contact on the radar", a young sailor called out, "2-8-9, 17 miles."

"Can you see it on the EOD?" LEUT Chan asked.

"No, Sir", the sailor replied, "To far out. It's an area where a lot of illegal fishing happens."

LEUT Chan thought for a while, then took the microphone in his hand, "Captain to the bridge!"

He turned to Bird, "Get us closer. Backboard 45, steer 2-9-0, 20 knots."

"Backboard 45, 20 knots", Bird repeated, "Aye aye."

A minute or so passed until LCDR White entered the bridge.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Suspicious contact, about 17 miles out", LEUT Chan reported.

"They have lines in the water", Spider announced, looking over the young sailor's shoulder at the display of the EOD.

"Alright, NAV", Ryan smiled, "Pipe boarding stations."

"Boarding stations!" LEUT Chan announced over the intercom.

The two RHIBs, nicknamed Thunder and Lightning were lowered into the water and quickly closed in on the trawler. They boarded without resistance and arrested the crew. The fishermen were ferried over to the Hammersley and two of the boarding party were assigned to sail the trawler back to Cairns.

* * *

 **1743, Arafora Sea, First Dog Watch  
**

Chloe had just set down her binoculars for a moment when the Hammersley's Electronics Technician, LS Mike O'Donnell stepped out on the nock.

"Why are the RHIBs called 'Thunder' and 'Lighting'?" Chloe wanted to know.

"That's because of our mascot", the Leading Seaman explained with a smile, "The Hammersley's mascot is Thor, the thunder-god."

* * *

 **2121, Arafora Sea, First Watch  
**

Chloe yawned and pulled her blanket over herself, ready to fall asleep in her rack. Susan went to bed shortly after her, Chloe realized half asleep. The light had not been out for longer than five minutes, Chloe guessed, when the intercom came to live.

"Listen up! The Kingston is chasing an illegal fisher's mother ship in our direction. We're intercepting. Expect contact at 0730 tomorrow! Out!"

"We better get some sleep then", Susan commented.

* * *

 **0655, Arafora Sea, Morning Watch**

"Red 3-0, Vessel approaching, eight miles!" Chloe called out without taking down her binoculars.

"Got it", the CO acknowledged, "Starboard 3-0, Full ahead."

They approached the fishing Vessel and Chloe and the other members of the boarding party readied themselves. In the ready room, Chloe rolled down the sleeves of her DPNUs before adding a boarding vest and a helmet.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine" Jessica Bird assured her.

Chloe nodded as the ship's XO handed her a 9mm Browning Hi-Power Pistol. LEUT Liz Doyle looked at her team.

"Everyone ready?" she asked.

"Alright everyone, Check weapon for safety", Spider ordered, "Clear barrel and place it on safety. Holster weapons!"

"Buffer, take Thunder", the XO ordered.

"Aye, ma'am", Spider replied, before leading them out on the deck. The RHIBs were quickly launched into the water and speeding towards the vessel. From the far distance behind the fishing vessel, the second Patrol Boat, the Kingston approached, launching their RHIBs as well.

The four boats closed in on the ship, while the Kingston and the Hammersley blocked any route of escape. When they were close enough, Spider jumped over the ship's guardrail, entering the deck unseen. Bird followed quickly, Chloe taking the third place. The team from Lighting followed close behind, while the two RHIBs from Kingston boarded on the other side. Carefully the sailors made their way towards the bridge.

"Ma'am, there's a body", Chloe announced as she glanced in between several barrels filled with fish.

"Bird, can you do anything?" LEUT Doyle wanted to know.

"No, ma'am", Bird replied, "Gunshot to the head. Execution style."

In the meantime, the Kingston's team had secured the bridge and found no one. The two officers from the different Patrol Boats conferred with each other, before the sailors began to search the ship carefully.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N: So, what do you guys think? Want me to continue?_

 _Don't forget to revew!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Since many of my readers are from Australia, according to the statistics, here's a different kind of disclaimer…_

 _Please note that I'm not from Australia. In fact, you probably could not be much further away from it to my residence. Any mistake is my own. I try to keep it close to Sea Patrol, and I will use this as a reference when in doubt, concerning characters, locations and events._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **Legacy  
**

 **Chapter 2**

 **0934, HMAS Cairns, Forenoon Watch**

The body was carried ashore by some of the sailors, carefully supervised by an AFP agent. The Kingston was lying alongside the Hammersley on the quay, the crews busy with preparations.

"How did you find the body?" another agent questioned Chloe.

"I was in the boarding team", Chloe explained, "We had just gotten aboard, and I saw it lying there behind the barrels."

"Anything else?" he queried.

"No, Sir" Chloe shrugged.

* * *

Further along the quay, the Kingston's CO walked up to the Hammersley's CO. Both were wearing their white uniforms.

"Hey, Knocker, how are your guys holding up?" LCDR Kathy Steele asked.

"Would you please stop using that nickname?" Ryan asked in mock exasperation, "Or should I call you…?"

"Alright", Kathy gave in, desperate to avoid the use of her own nickname, "Are you ready? We're both expected at NAVCOM."

Ryan turned to his XO, LEUT Liz Doyle.

"X, Rusty and I are over at NAVCOM", he explained, ignoring Kathy's pained look, "You alright here?"

"Sure thing, Sir", LEUT Doyle replied.

* * *

 **1023, NAVCOM, HMAS Cairns**

"Take a seat you two", CDR Kate McGregor pointed at the chairs. She waited until both officers were comfortably seated, then opened the file on her desk.

"What began as a routine illegal fishing vessel ended up the scene of a murder", Kate began, "AFP will lead the investigation. I expect cooperation."

"Aye-aye, ma'am", the two patrol boat captains supplied.

"We pursued them for ages", Kathy Steele recounted, "Since they changed course sometimes, the killer must have been aboard until the Hammersley came in sight."

"Yet we found no one", Ryan added, "The body seemed to have been hidden behind that barrel of Trochus, but it would have been far easier to throw it overboard."

"The only way to get off that boat would have been by dinghy", Kathy mused, "We never had any other contacts on our radar."

* * *

 **1449, HMAS Hammersley, Timor Sea, Afternoon Watch**

Bird found Chloe standing in the middle of the hallway, staring at the old crew photos.

"What is it?" she asked. Chloe looked at her, with a small tear glistening in her eye.

"I never thought, I would end up on the same boat as my dad", Chloe whispered, "I barely remember him."

"He was a great guy", Bird told her, "You were pretty small, I recall."

"My mum barely talks about him", Chloe admitted, "She's been afraid ever since I was old enough to want to join."

"She's not wrong – it's a dangerous job", Bird admitted, "And she's afraid of losing you as well."

"You knew him", Chloe stated, pointing at the image.

"That was in my second year in the navy", Bird recalled, "God, I looked so young. And the guy next to me is our CO, Midshipman Ryan White. Behind me, that's Commander Flynn, Ryan's father, and next to him stands Kate Mcgregor, who is now the flotilla's CO, over at NAVCOM."

"And who's that guy next to my dad?" Chloe wanted to know.

"Two-dads", Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Two-dads?"

"Leading Seaman Leo Kosov-Meyer", Bird elaborated, "Our Electronics Technician. Always up for trouble. Deserted a few years ago."

* * *

 **1507, HMAS Hammersley, Timor Sea, Afternoon Watch**

"Sir! We have a mayday!" the Radio Operator's voice sounded over the bridge.

"I'll take it here", Ryan answered immediately, reaching for the microphone.

"… _Mayday, Mayday. This is the Sunset View…"_

"Sunset View, this is Australian Warship Hammersley", Ryan replied, "What is the nature of your emergency?"

" _Ship is on fire… We're sinking!"_

"Hang in there, we're on our way", Ryan encouraged them, before turning to the others, "NAV, what's our ETA?"

"Just short of three hours", LEUT Chan told him.

"We'll be with you in three hours", Ryan informed the Sunset View.

" _Hurry… Please…"_

Ryan laid the radio back on the console, before turning back to the Navigator.

"Bring us underway", he ordered.

"Starboard 20, steer 1-2-5, Full ahead, revolutions 1-7-0-0", LEUT Chan ordered.

* * *

 **1742, HMAS Hammersley, Timor Sea, First Dog Watch**

Susan and Chloe were standing on the port nock of the bridge together, scanning the horizon with their binoculars.

"Do you think we will get there in time?" Chloe asked anxiously.

"Don't know", Susan shrugged without setting down her binoculars, "Nothing we can change about it."

Chloe had barely turned around when a call sounded over from the starboard nock.

"Red 30, distance 7, plume of smoke!" Spider called.

The CO immediately walked out to him, raising his own binoculars to his eyes.

"Get us closer, NAV", he ordered, "And prepare a boat."

* * *

 **1747, HMAS Hammersley, Timor Sea, First Dog Watch**

"Ready on the seaboat!" the command came when the boat was lifted to the water. Susan was sitting there, waiting to be released from the hook, before Thunder sped across the water towards the burning wreckage of the Sunset View.

* * *

 **1807, HMAS Hammersley, Timor Sea, Second Dog Watch**

Bird was waiting for the two crewmembers of the _Sunset View_ on the deck, ready for medical assistance. The yacht had been sailed by a wealthy couple, both were now coughing on the deck, their faces blackened with soot.

"X, take the ship", Ryan said as he stepped to them, "Bring us back to base."

"Can you tell us what happened, Sir?" he asked the owner of the yacht.

"I don't know", the man stammered, "It just began burning."

* * *

 **1354, HMAS Cairns**

"Permission to come aboard?" the visiting officer asked as she encountered the sentry next to the gangway.

"Granted, ma'am", the sailor replied.

The Kingston's CO walked over the plank, saluted the ensign and made her way towards the Hammersley's bridge. She knocked on the door of the CO's cabin.

"Enter!" Ryan answered inside. Kathy slipped in quickly.

"How are you doing?" he asked, as his colleague sat down.

"I'm fine, thanks", Kathy smiled, "Heard you had a burning yacht…"

"Yeah, we got there right in time", Ryan frowned, "What about you?"

"My shore leave is just about to come to its end", Kathy sighed, "We had engine problems and spent the last week in port."

She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, before she snatched her cap from Ryan's desk, where she had dropped it before.

"You _do_ know that my stepmom likes you, don't you?" Ryan asked as he put an arm around her.

"She's our superior officer", Kathy grinned.

"I best get going", she said as she stood up.

"How about I invite you for a coffee?" Ryan suggested. Kathy leaned towards Ryan and let her lips graze softly over his.

"You know I can never say 'No' to such an invitation", she grinned.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N: I hope I satisfied your expectations for the second chapter..._

 _My PC crashed and I used my brother's to update, so I don't know yet, when I will be able to write the next chapter._

 _Don't forget to review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Legacy 03**

 **0321, HMAS Hammersley, Arafora Sea, Middle Watch**

Chloe was taking a sip from her cup of strong coffee, before turning her attention back to the instruments in front of her. Her view glanced over the helm before she looked out of the windows of the Armidale-class patrol boat.

"Port 15, steer 3-2-0" LEUT Doyle ordered.

"Port 15, 3-2-0", Chloe echoed, "Aye-aye, ma'am."

They watched as the darkness around them began to fade, the night giving slowly to dawn. The silence on the bridge was interrupted by the telephone.

"Hammersley, XO", LEUT Doyle answered it.

 _"_ _This is NAVCOM. We have a storm warning for the border region between the Arafora Sea and the Timor Sea."_

"Understood. That will hit us likely sometime this day…" LEUT Doyle reflected.

 _"_ _We advise you to look for a safe place and to stand by for humanitarian help, once the storm hits the coast."_

"I see", LEUT Doyle acknowledged, "Was there something else?"

 _"_ _Not at the moment. Stay safe!"_

* * *

 **1417, HMAS Hammersley, Afternoon Watch**

The Hammersley was anchored a little off the sandy beach, where the storm had hit the island. Most of the crew were ashore, trying to clear the rubble. LS O'Donnell, the Electronics Technician was busy with a generator, Susan, Chloe and several others used shovels to clear the paths. Spider was supervising them.

They all looked up when a fight broke out between two of the island's inhabitants, a little distance away.

"Carry on!" Spider ordered before he carefully walked up to them. He ran faster as the men started swinging their fists at each other and shoving.

"What's going on?" he asked once he reached them. They both looked at him.

"Nothing of your business, Sailor", the bigger one sneered.

The two men walked their separate ways, leaving Spider standing.

* * *

 **0301, HMAS Hammersley, Middle Watch**

Chloe was standing guard near the makeshift pier. It was an eerie silence, surrounded by the dark night. Most of the civilians had either returned to their houses (if they were still standing) or in the hastily erected tent city.

Bored, Chloe walked along the pier. The Hammersley was lying in just enough water, floating silently. All Chloe could hear were the small waves crashing against the grey hull.

The time passed slowly and finally, the time for the watch change arrived. Chloe could see Susan walk up to her, ready to relieve her.

"Anything happened?" Susan asked. Chloe shook her head, yawning. She turned around to return to the ship and overlooked the wet patch on the wooden planks. Her legs were pulled out under her and a sharp pain flamed through Chloe's right shoulder.

* * *

 **0405, HMAS Hammersley, Morning Watch**

"Coming through!" a shout rang through the hastily lit hallway aboard the Hammersley.

"Someone get the CO!" the Navigator, LEUT Chan, ordered. Bird stepped in between the group.

"Guys, give me a little room", she demanded while pulling gloves over her hands.

"What happened?" the CO asked as he entered the officer's mess.

"She slipped on the pier, Sir", Susan provided, "She must have stepped on a wet plank."

"I believe her collarbone is broken", Bird said as she finished her examination, "She's likely to need surgery."

"I'll call NAVCOM", Ryan sighed, "and organize a helicopter."

* * *

 **1032, Barry General Hospital, Cairns**

The two sailors in their white uniforms walked through the corridors of the hospital. Finally they found the room they had been looking for. They knocked and waited for a moment before they entered.

"How are you feeling?" Bird asked as she opened the door.

"Bored", Chloe sighed, "So I guess you finally arrived back in base?"

"Docked this morning", Susan affirmed, "The others are going to drop by during the afternoon watch."

"Great! How is everyone?" Chloe enthused, "I feel like it's been a week since I last saw them."

"That's because it was a week", Bird scolded, bursting into laughter as she saw the glint of mischief in Chloe's eyes.

* * *

 **1905, HMAS Hammersley, Timor Sea, Last Dog Watch**

"Fishing Vessel on my port side, this is Australian warship Hammersley, stop your engine!" LEUT Chan announced over the speaker. From her place behind the EOD console, Chloe could see that the trawler was not slowing at all.

"They're not slowing, Sir", she reported.

"Alright", Ryan sighed, "One shot with the Typhoon, fifty yards in front of the bow."

"Typhoon, one shot, fifty yards ahead of the bow, aye Sir!" Chloe acknowledged before pressing the trigger. The gun turned and the one inch round was piercing through the air, before splashing into the water ahead of the trawler.

"They're stopping", Chloe reported.

Ryan turned around on his chair on the bridge and smiled.

"Well done", he said, "X, get your boarding team ready."

Spider grabbed the rail of the fishing vessel and swung himself aboard. The other members of the boarding party quickly followed.

"Sir, stand back", Susan ordered the fisherman when he tried to take a step towards her.

"Who is the master of this vessel?" LEUT Doyle asked.

"GET OFF MY BOAT!" the fisherman yelled, trying to swing an iron rod at the Hammersley's crew.

Spider stepped a little to the side and disarmed the fisherman, while Susan pulled her pistol out of her holster.

"Stay down!" she warned. The fishing crew was quickly secured and transferred back to the Hammersley.

* * *

 **2231, HMAS Hammersley, Timor Sea, First Watch**

"Boss, one of the fishermen finally gave us the coordinates of the mother ship", Spider said as he entered the bridge.

"Well done, Spider", Ryan complimented him.

Spider handed the note to the Hammersley's Navigator who quickly plotted a course to intercept them.

 **Cairns, one week later  
**

Ryan was walking up to the house. His stepmother was sitting in the garden on a chair, enjoying the sun after those past few days of rain.

"Hi, Kate", he greeted her.

"Ryan! Good to see you", Kate retorted, "Mike is inside."

"I'll find him", Ryan smiled before entering the house. He walked into the living room, where he was almost run over by a small girl.

"Careful where you're going, young lady", Ryan scolded playfully.

"Me and daddy playing hid'n'sea", the four year old explained.

"And you want to hide?" Ryan asked.

"Nooo – Me searching Daddy!" the little girl told him, "Silly Ryan!"

"Alright, then go find him", Ryan said as he let go of his half-sister.

The girl stormed through the house while Ryan silently made his way to his father's private office.

"Hey dad", he greeted him as he entered.

"Ryan!" Mike smiled, "Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?"

"Didn't want you to get all busy", Ryan shrugged. Mike Flynn was sitting on his desk, papers scattered all over the surface.

"How's the old boat doing?" Mike wanted to know.

"Honestly, I wonder when it will fall apart", Ryan admitted, "We're lucky not to have engine trouble as bad as the Kingston, but our Typhoon is hairy. The auto-stabilization just shortens out every once in a while."

"You seem to be highly familiar with the Kingston's state…" Mike hinted.

"I'm friends with their skipper", he shrugged.

"Kathy Steele? From the look of you two, I'd say you are more than friends…" Mike teased.

"Anyway, have I told you about my newest crewmember?" Ryan quickly changed the topic.

"No. Anything special?" Mike wanted to know.

"You know her", Ryan explained, "A young woman, early twenties, following her father… her name is Chloe Blake…"

"Chloe Blake…" Mike thought about the name, "You mean as in _Swain's daughter?!"_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N: It feels like I sat on this one forever… sorry for the long wait!_

 _Good news on the PC front: It turned out that the effort to repair it was not worth the benefit (it was already a rather old one, and struggling with most things even before it crashed…)_

 _So I decided to buy a new one which arrived a couple of days ago, now I am currently busy setting it up!_

 _Question: Does anyone know if the child Mike and Kate are expecting in the series end credits has a name? Otherwise I'll just think on one…_

 _Don't forget to review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Legacy 04**

1341, HMAS Hammersley, Arafora Sea, Afternoon Watch

"Does this seem somehow familiar to anyone?" Spider asked in frustration as the boarding team had finished their sweep of the FFV.

"In less than two months, we have here the third ship, where no one is aboard except dead foreign fishermen", Chloe spoke it out.

"Alright, then let's get this boat underway", LEUT Doyle ordered, "Lewinski, Blake, you sail this boat back to Cairns, the rest of you get back to Hammersley."

The sailors took the bodies with them as they boarded the RHIB 'Thunder' while Chloe and Susan stayed back and prepared themselves to sail the boat to Cairns.

* * *

2010, FFV, Arafora Sea

Chloe was sitting on the helm of the captured boat, while Susan was taking a small nap. Later that night Susan would take over and Chloe would take her turn to sleep.

Taking a sip from her cup of coffee, Chloe turned her head and looked around, checking for any possible obstacles, before resuming her lookout up front.

The radio came to life and Chloe swiftly answered the call.

" _Sierra-2 this is Charlie-2, over."_

"Charlie-2, this is Sierra-2, go ahead", Chloe answered.

" _Just wanted to get an update on your status, Sierra-2, over."_

"Everything is fine, Charlie-2" Chloe replied, before adding their recent coordinates.

" _Alright, Sierra-2, we see you at home, Charlie-2 out."_

Chloe placed the radio back on the console, when Susan walked up to her. Yawning, the older sailor sat down next to her.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"The boss wanted to know where we are", Chloe grinned, "You could think, he might be worried."

* * *

0346, HMAS Hammersley, Arafora Sea, Middle Watch

Bird was sitting in the galley, preparing herself a cup of strong coffee, when Ryan entered the room.

"Hey boss, how's it going?" Bird asked.

"Everything fine, Jess", Ryan smiled as he poured himself a cup of coffee as well, "And you?"

"Can't complain", Bird answered, "Have you already introduced your girlfriend to your parents?"

"I don't know what you're talking about", Ryan made a poor attempt at denial.

"Come on Ryan, I know you longer than anyone else around here – do you really think you can keep it away from me?" Jessica grinned as Ryan sighed.

"Alright. Yes, Kathy and I are dating", he confirmed, "And No, I haven't introduced her officially as my girlfriend yet. She asked me to keep it away from my stepmom for a while."

They were both swept from their feet when the Hammersley shook from a slight impact. Looking alarmed, both of them quickly scrambled to their feet and ran towards the bridge.

"What's going on, X?" Ryan asked.

"Don't know, Sir", LEUT Doyle provided, "We've struck something. Diver is getting ready to take a look."

"Alright, Captain has the ship", Ryan announced.

"Captain has the ship", LEUT Doyle acknowledged.

"Both engines stop", Ryan ordered, "Prepare a swimmer to take a look."

"Sir, we don't seem to be taking water", the engineer said from his console.

"One good thing", Ryan sighed.

* * *

0403, HMAS Hammersley, Arafora Sea, Morning Watch

"Alright Bird, what is it?" Ryan asked as Jess came back to the surface.

"Fishing net", Bird explained, "Seems to be unmarked."

The crew began to work on getting the net out of the screw, while the sun appeared over the horizon. Soon enough, they were done and continued their way.

* * *

1457, NAVCOM Cairns

CDR Kate McGregor was looking at her stepson in his white uniform sitting in front of her desk.

"What did you just say?" she asked.

"I said, we've found two more FFVs, on which the crew had been murdered", Ryan repeated, "It looks like a series of killings."

"We'll hand this over to the feds", Kate clarified, "I don't want the Navy to get in the way of a federal investigation."

"Aye ma'am", Ryan acknowledged.

* * *

1632, HMAS Cairns, 1st Dog Watch

Ryan walked up to the Kingston, crossing the gangway. He saluted the navy white ensign, then continued his way to the bridge.

"Is the captain around?" he asked the sailor on watch. The young woman shook her head, "No, Sir. The captain is in her cabin."

"Thanks", Ryan acknowledged as he turned around heading down the corridor towards the captain's cabin. He knocked and waited until he heard a loud "Enter!", then opened the door.

"Ryan! I guess you're done then over at NAVCOM?" LCDR Kathy Steele greeted him as she looked up from her paperwork.

"Sure, handed in my report then headed back", Ryan smiled, "Are you ready to get out of here?"

Kathy closed her eyes for a moment, then shook her head.

"I can't", she complained, "These reports don't write themselves."

"Well, actually, since I'm already here, there's something I need to talk with you about", Ryan hinted, "It's about those killed fishermen…"

"Can it wait a little longer?" Kathy pleaded, "Since we docked yesterday, I've been in a foul mood, I don't need something else to worry about right now…"

Ryan sat down next to his girlfriend on the rack, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You know that we were scheduled for ship safety evaluation during our last cruise?" Kathy began, "We had this Officer who evaluated us – a real hard-ass."

"I get it", Ryan whispered in her face, "We're to be evaluated in three weeks."

"Well, let's hope you don't get the same guy as we did – a Lieutenant Mulholland…"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N: Sorry this was so short. I guess I can officially say, I'm suffering my first case of writer's block. But since I've somehow managed to get this chapter done, hopefully it's a thing of the past for now…_

 _And I feel like I should warn you: It turns out that this story is just one where I don't get to make much progress every time I try my hand on it, so updates may be a little erratic and sparse. I fear it will continue to be this way._

 _About the Ship Safety Evaluation, I don't know in which form they're done in the RAN, if they exist or what they're exactly called. It's just a little reference to episode 3x10 'Safeguard'_

 _Don't forget to review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Legacy 05**

 **1504, Cairns**

Ryan was taking a sip from his beer as he leant back on the couch in his father's house.

"I need some advice", he finally managed to say.

"Personally or job-wise?" Mike Flynn wanted to know.

"About the job", Ryan sighed, "There's been a problem and I intend something to do about it, but Kate won't like it. Not at all…"

"That makes it difficult", Mike agreed, "Can you still do your job without angering her?"

"I don't know", Ryan admitted, "I just don't like that the federal investigation is so absolutely without result. I have an idea on how to change that, but Kate is going to be very angry."

"Well, I would definitely avoid to disobey her directly if I were you", Mike smiled, "But if you by accident happen to stumble on something, I can promise you that she will overlook a minor transgression…"

* * *

 **1132, HMAS Hammersley, Timor Sea, Forenoon Watch**

Jessica Bird was sitting on the ship's helm, her eyes glancing over the controls and the sea ahead. Ryan stepped behind her and took a look ahead with his binoculars.

"Sir, we have a contact", Susan reported from the Radar, "Possible FFV, bearing 2-7-5, 9 ½ miles."

"Alright, Jackie, get us closer", Ryan ordered.

"Port 15, steer 2-7-0, revolutions 2-0-0-0" LEUT Tom Chan, the Hammersley's Navigator ordered.

"Port 15, 2-7-0, revolutions 2-0-0-0", Bird repeated as she flicked the switches on the controls.

"Pipe boarding stations", Ryan commanded next.

"All hands to boarding stations!" the XO announced over the intercom, "Hands to boarding stations! Assume Damage Control State Yankee!"

The crew hustled around, the boarding party assembling in the ready room. All were wearing their body armor and helmets.

"Everyone, show weapon clear!" Spider ordered, as everyone checked their pistols.

"Lock and holster weapons!" he ordered, before the crew placed their pistols safely in their holsters. Chloe followed the others outside, where they boarded the RHIB 'Lightning'.

* * *

Soon the boat was in the water and quickly approaching the FFV. About a mile out, they were closing in quickly, when Chloe saw something move on the far side of the trawler.

"Spider, there's something behind that trawler!" she called out. Just as they came closer, a Zodiac quickly dashed away from the trawler, heading for the coast.

"Hammersley, this is Sierra-2, we're chasing a zodiac in which the crew seems to abandon the trawler. Have 'Thunder' board the trawler."

"Roger that, Sierra-2", Ryan acknowledged on the Hammersley's bridge.

The Zodiac made for the mangroves on the nearby coast, chased by 'Lighting'. The sailors were all hanging on to the handles as the RHIB slid over the small waves. In the meantime, the second RHIB was launched from the Hammersley.

* * *

"Ma'am, we have a body here", Susan called out as they swept the trawler.

"Bird!" LEUT Liz Doyle called out. The Medic turned up from her assigned sector.

"There's nothing I can do anymore", she sighed. Bird knelt down and felt for a pulse on the victim's neck.

"A bullet in the head, no pulse", she stated, "That one is dead."

" _Sierra-2, this is X-Ray-2"_ , the radio on Spider's vest came to live.

"Go ahead, X-Ray-2", Spider replied.

" _Sierra-2, be advised, we found several freshly killed victims"_ , LEUT Doyle warned them, _"The suspects you are chasing are probably armed."_

"Aye-aye, ma'am", Spider acknowledged. Not that it was much of a help. 'Lightning' had lost visual contact with the zodiac the moment they entered the mangroves. Now they were carefully cruising around the maze of small creeks, looking for signs of the suspects.

* * *

 **1213, HMAS Hammersley, Timor Sea, Afternoon Watch**

Ryan cursed loudly as the Hammersley's Radio Operator handed him the sheet of paper. He grabbed the radio and pressed the Send-button.

"X-Ray-2, Sierra-2, this is Charlie-2, over", he called them.

" _This is X-Ray-2, go ahead"_

"Return to Hammersley immediately, over", Ryan ordered.

" _Aye, Sir"_ , LEUT Doyle answered, _"I will leave a steaming party of two and collect the bodies, then we're back."_

" _We're on our way, Sir"_ , Spider replied as well.

"Hurry up, guys, we have a mayday", Ryan urged them, "Charlie-2 Out!"

* * *

 **1421, HMAS Hammersley, Timor Sea, Afternoon Watch**

The RHIBs had been stored and now the on-duty crew was assembled on the bridge. The Hammersley was already going fast towards the search area.

"Alright, listen up!" Ryan began, "We're missing a six year old boy who fell overboard of his parent's yacht sometime during the past two hours. His parents are positive that they had put him in a lifejacket, so he will hopefully stay afloat."

"We will reach the search area in about 45 minutes", LEUT Chan the Navigator explained.

"Everyone grab a glass and keep an eye out", Ryan ordered.

Chloe took over the seat on the EOD, moving the camera slowly over the area, keeping an eye out for a floating object that would hopefully turn out to be the missing boy.

* * *

 **1605, HMAS Hammersley, Timor Sea, 1st Dog Watch**

Chloe stood up from her place on the EOD, while LS Mike O'Donnell, the Hammersley's Electronics Technician placed his mug of coffee on the console, getting ready for his watch.

"O'Donnell", LEUT Liz Doyle, the XO addressed him as he sat down.

"Yes ma'am", the sailor looked up.

"You're late. Again", the officer reprimanded, "Next time, be here five minutes _before_ Watch change."

"Aye, ma'am", he acknowledged, while shooting a hidden smirk and rolling eyes in Chloe's direction. Chloe was barely able to suppress a giggle, before she made her way from the bridge.

* * *

 **1743, HMAS Hammersley, Timor Sea, 1st Dog Watch**

Chloe was standing on the railing, enjoying the downtime, or at least trying to. She had to admit it to herself, the thought of a small boy somewhere out there was unnerving to her.

Sighing, she adjusted her cap on her head, as Bird stepped next to her.

"Are you alright?" the older woman asked.

"Sure", Chloe shrugged.

"Your nervousness is obvious from ten nautical miles away", Bird smiled, "What is it?"

"It's just the thought of that boy out there…" Chloe tried to explain.

"It's unnerving, I know", Bird smiled, "But we're already doing all we can. The rest is not in our hands."

"I just feel bad, sitting here doing nothing", Chloe sighed.

"You're not doing nothing", Bird told her firmly, "You're resting yourself. You will have another watch this night and guess what happens if you're tired?"

"I get that", Chloe agreed, "But still…"

She stopped when Bird turned sharply away from her. Bird's neck tensed from the rapid movement, before the experienced sailor grabbed a nearby binocular.

"What is going on?" Chloe asked in confusion. Bird ignored her and shouted up to the bridge, "Red 40, three miles, Object in the water!"

* * *

LEUT Doyle quickly turned around when she heard the shout from the outer deck. Glasses were immediately raised and tried to make out the object. LS O'Donnell swiftly aimed with the EOD, zooming in on the object.

"Captain has the ship!" Ryan ordered at once.

"Captain has the ship", LEUT Doyle affirmed without setting her binocular down.

"Both engines stop", Ryan ordered.

"Both engines stop", Susan repeated while setting the controls.

"Port 15, both engines full astern", Ryan followed up, "It's the missing boy. X, have a swimmer stand by."

Susan quickly followed the commands, while LEUT Doyle grabbed the microphone of the intercom.

"Stand by swimmer!" she ordered.

* * *

 **1753, Timor Sea, 1st Dog Watch**

Bird quickly swam towards the boy who was hanging in his life jacket. He seemed unconscious to her. Putting even more effort into her movement, she quickly closed in.

Finally, she reached him. Grabbing the small boy by the vest, she put her goggles up on her head.

"Can you hear me?" she asked, "I'm from the Australian Navy. I'll help you."

The boy showed almost no reaction, only moaning as she moved him.

* * *

 **1803, HMAS Hammersley, Timor Sea, 2nd Dog Watch**

The crew was standing around as Bird and the small boy were being heaved aboard. Spider handed Bird a blanket in which she wrapped the boy.

Chloe quickly brought the medic's bag, and Bird immediately began to assess the condition of the boy.

"He's dehydrated and cool", she stated, "Get me a doctor on the radio and then we'll see more."

Ryan went back to the bridge, to call NAVCOM about the recovery of the boy and the need for medical expertise.

"Is he going to make it?" Chloe asked anxiously.

"Too soon to tell", Spider reminded her.

"I think, we came just in time", Bird smiled.

* * *

 **1958, HMAS Hammersley, Timor Sea, 2nd Dog Watch**

The Hammersley was on her way back to Cairns, the hull plowing through the calm sea and causing long waves from the high speed.

The crew on the bridge was calm and concentrated, when PO Jessica Bird entered.

"Sir, the boy has regained full consciousness", she reported, "He's gonna make it."

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N: Finally, my exams are over! And I have at least some time to write. On the other hand, I will be moving next week and then I will soon start on my thesis… which means I will have limited time and possibly limited internet accessdepending on the new appartment. So it will probably be a while before I get the next update out – I'm sorry._

 _How did you like it? Don't forget to review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait!_

 _Thank you to all reviewers and followers!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

 **Legacy 06**

 **1938, Cairns**

Chloe Blake was sitting in her mother's house. The young woman had finally found the time to visit once again. Now she was eating her dinner, while her mother was staring at her white uniform.

Sally Blake, Chloe's mother, wiped a small tear from her face, before turning to her own meal again, hoping that her daughter had not seen the movement.

"Are you crying?" Chloe asked.

"It's nothing", Sally shrugged and concentrated on her meal.

"Mum, I get it – you're afraid for me", Chloe said, "But I will be alright."

"I know, but I can't help but worry", Sally told her.

In this moment, they were interrupted by the ringing phone. Chloe left the table and answered it.

"Chloe Blake", she said.

" _Seaman Chloe Blake?"_

"That's me", Chloe replied.

" _Seaman Blake, this is Sub-Lieutenant_ _Flemming at NAVCOM. It is my duty to inform you that all shore leave has been cancelled and the HMAS Hammersley is going to leave Cairns at 2100 this evening."_

"Understood, Sir", Chloe acknowledged. She ended the call and turned to her mother.

"What is it?" Sally asked.

"We've been crash-sailed", Chloe informed her, "We're leaving at 9."

* * *

 **2105, HMAS Hammersley, Cairns, First Watch  
**

The Patrol Boats had just been released from the pier and now steamed as fast as allowed towards the open sea.

"Starboard 10", Ryan ordered on the bridge.

"Starboard 10, aye Sir", Chloe responded crisply from the helm. She moved the controls and the Hammersley rolled slightly as it turned to the sea.

" _HMAS Hammersley for HMAS Kingston, over"_ , it came from the radio.

"Go ahead, Rusty", Ryan replied with a smile. He could almost see his secret girlfriend roll with her eyes for his use of her nickname.

" _I should blow you put of the water with my typhoon – changing course so close to by my bow."_

"Do what you cannot let go", Ryan told her, "That's an old wisdom from my father. Hammersley out."

He hung the microphone back on the console and turned to the crew. Everyone on the bridge was smiling.

"Alright, listen up!" Ryan called as he stopped smiling about the joke, "We have a serious emergency and we're not the only ones who are sent, as you all heard. The _Marina Sky_ , a cruising ship with 5000 passengers on board has caught fire. They're likely sinking, but we will try and make it to them in time. If we're too late, then we will conduct Search and Rescue. Port 15, steer course 2-3, Revolutions 1-7-0-0!"

"Aye, Sir", Chloe repeated, "Port 15, steer 2-3. Revolutions 1-7-0-0."

"Unfortunately, they are too far out to be reached by helicopters from the shore", Ryan continued, "So we will have no support in this operation. On the other hand, you all know that our safety evaluation is due. It was already postponed once, now we got hit – luckily, Lieutenant Mulholland here has agreed to help us during this mission. Eyes open and good luck!"

* * *

LEUT Mulholland stepped from his place next to Ryan out to the nock. He was greeted by Jessica Bird with a wide grin.

"Dutchy!" she smiled, "It is so good to see you again!"

"Thanks, Bird", Dutchy replied, "How are you doing?"

"Great", Jessica smiled, "Do you know who is on the helm right now?"

"No, should I?" Dutchy asked, trying to figure out if he had seen the young woman before.

"That's our newest crewmember, Seaman Chloe Blake", Bird told him. Dutchy looked at her in confusion.

"She's Swain's daughter", Jessica explained further. Finally Dutchy caught up and a smile broadened on his face.

"Who would have thought", he mumbled, "We must be getting old then."

"So, where are you stationed now?" Jessica wanted to know.

"Crib Point", Dutchy replied, "I like it there."

"And you got married, I heard", Bird smiled, "Congratulations mate!"

"Mmmh… _you heard_ ", Dutchy sighed, "You know I _did_ invite you. It's not my fault that you did not come."

"Sorry about that. I tried, but I just could not get out of that deployment", Jessica remembered, "So how do you like the married life?"

"It's been 3 months", Dutchy smiled, "I am really happy so far – and so is Anna."

* * *

 **0013, HMAS Hammersley, Arafora Sea, Middle Watch**

Chloe yawned as she slipped into her rack. In the middle of the room, Susan slipped out of her uniform and massaged her neck for a minute, before she slipped into her rack as well.

"Monica, can you turn off the light?" Chloe whined, "You're closer."

Susan sighed in exasperation before she stood up again and quickly turned off the light.

* * *

At the same time, the Hammersley's XO, LEUT Liz Doyle had watch on the bridge. Bird was on the helm, while the others were keeping a lookout with their glasses.

Suddenly the radio came to live.

" _Warship Hammersley for Warship Kingston, Over."_

"This is Australian Warship Hammersley, XO", LEUT Doyle replied.

" _Hammersley, be advised, we have a visual on that cruise ship. Coordinates to follow."_

Liz quickly wrote down the coordinates, before she took a look at the map.

"Port 15, steer 310, revolutions 2-2-0-0", she ordered.

"Port 15, course 310, revolutions 2-2-0-0", Bird repeated, "Aye-aye, ma'am."

* * *

 **0521, HMAS Hammersley, Arafora Sea, Morning Watch**

The sun was just coming up behind the horizon, the sky still dark, but the night gave way to the twilight. The Hammersley was still hurrying towards the position of the burning cruiser.

Chloe and Susan had both been placed on the starboard nock, their binoculars at their eyes, searching for the ship.

"Object in the water!" Susan called out, "Debris, Green 10, half a mile!"

"Both Engines stop!" the duty officer, LEUT Chan yelled.

"Both engines stop." LS O'Donnell, the Hammersley's Electronic Technician replied form the helm.

"Both engines full astern!" LEUT Chan ordered. He took the speaker microphone, "Assume Damage Control State Yankee!"

All over the boat, hatches and doors were shut and locked, everyone preparing for an impact. Out on the nock, Chloe and Susan clung to the railing, as the Hammersley's engines reduced the forward speed. They all watched in horror, as the Hammersley drifted slowly towards the object.

Ryan entered the bridge, only wearing his DPNU pants and T-Shirt. Just in that moment, they struck the debris. All were shaken to the ground, but soon stood up again.

"Everyone alright?" Ryan asked as he got back to his feet. Most replied positive, only Susan had strained her wrist during her fall.

"Alright, Lewinski, go find Bird and get that checked out!" Ryan ordered, "Status?"

"We were struck on the Starboard bow, Sir", Chloe reported, "Roughly at the same spot as the Typhoon."

"We seem to be taking water, Sir", another crewmember added form his console.

"Alright, Captain has the ship and the helm."

"Captain has the ship and the helm", LEUT Chan replied.

"Both engines stop", Ryan ordered.

"Both engines stopped", LS O'Donnell replied.

"Now, get someone to take a look at the damage!" Ryan finally commanded.

* * *

 **0554, HMAS Hammersley, Arafora sea, Morning Watch**

Jessica Bird was wearing her diving suit, as she stood by the railing.

"Away swimmer!" Ryan ordered and she jumped straight into the water. Chloe had taken up an assault rifle, standing ready and watching for sharks.

Bird dived under the surface, her flashlight shining under the hull of the patrol boat. Finally, she came back on the surface.

"I cannot see any damage!" she yelled up to the bridge, "Scratches and a big dent in the hull, but no cracks or holes."

"But there has to be some damage, we're taking water", Spider told his captain, "It's not much, but we have half an inch of water standing in the hallways below the water line."

"Half an inch?" Ryan asked, "It's been half an hour since the collision."

"Is it maybe not salt water?" Dutchy gave him a hint.

"Of course", Spider sighed, shocked by his own stupidity, "It's the galley's fresh water line. I'll get to it."

In this moment, Bird was climbing back aboard. Soon the Hammersley was back on their way towards the burning cruise ship.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N: Dutchy is stationed at Crib Point, where the HMAS Cerberus Naval Base is located. Among other installations, this includes SSSS (School of Ship Safety and Survivability), so I figured this would fit.  
_

 _Don't forget to review!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Legacy 07**

 **1204, HMAS Hammersley, Timor Sea, Afternoon Watch**

„Vessel on my starboard bow, this is Australian Warship Hammersley", the speaker sounded over the water, "Stop or heave to. We are going to board you!"

The Hammersley's XO, LEUT Liz Doyle set the microphone back on the console.

"They are not stopping, Sir", SMN Chloe Blake reported from the EOD's display, showing the foreign fishing vessel. LCDR Ryan White bit down a curse.

"Call them again, X" he ordered, "If they don't stop, we will fire."

"Stop or heave to", LEUT Doyle said into the microphone, "Or we will open fire upon you."

"One round with the typhoon, fifty yards in front of the bow", Ryan ordered while watching through his binoculars.

"One round, fifty yards ahead of the bow, aye-aye", Chloe replied. She pushed a few controls and the automatic gun swept around on its turret and turned towards the fishing vessel. Another control activated the firing mechanism and the round flew through the air.

"Sir, they are stopping", LEUT Chan, the Hammersley's navigator reported.

* * *

" _WHAT THE FUCK, WHITE? THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!"_ the radio cracked.

"Sir, it seems Lieutenant Commander Steele is not pleased with the result of our boarding drill", AB Susan Lewinski announced from the radio console.

"Nothing gets past you, Monica", Ryan commented, before he took the microphone for himself.

"HMAS Hammersley, calling HMAS Kingston", he said.

" _This is Kingston, Over."_

"What is your status? Over."

" _WHAT DO YOU THINK IS OUR STATUS AFTER YOU IDIOTS SHOT YOUR TYPHOON FIVE YARDS IN FRONT OF MY BRIDGE?!"_

"Easy, Rusty", Ryan said, "It was a boarding drill and you had agreed to play the target."

* * *

 **1120, NAVCOM Cairns, Forenoon Watch, One week later.**

CDR Kate McGregor closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. When she opened her eyes again, the two officers were still sitting in front of her desk, both wearing impeccable white uniforms. That would have been too easy, if the two and their trouble had just vanished.

"We are professionals, are we not?" she asked, her voice already threateningly low.

"Aye, Ma'am", both officers answered in resignation.

"CAN EITHER ONE OF YOU RETARDS THEN EXPLAIN TO ME, HOW TWO AUSTRALIAN PATROL BOATS STARTED A WAR WITH EACH OTHER WHILE ON A TRAINING MISSION?!"

Ryan and Kathy both blushed deeply red.

"No, Ma'am!" they both rapped out.

"OR HOW IT IS AN ACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOR WHEN ONE OFFICER SLAPS THE OTHER IN THE FACE, WHEN MEETING ABOARD ONE BOAT?!"

"No, Ma'am!" they repeated.

Kate sighed deeply. Always those two to get in trouble. Almost as if they were hoping for it.

"LCDR Steele", she addressed Kathy who gulped visibly, "I can understand your anger, but that is no excuse for slapping a fellow officer in the face! In full view of both crews nevertheless!"

"Yes Ma'am. No excuse, ma'am!" Kathy replied sharply.

"White, why in hell did you fire a live round at the Kingston?" Kate asked in desperation, "In only five yards distance?"

"The aim for our typhoon is sometimes a bit off", Ryan explained, "Comes and goes. The mates in the artillery maintenance have not been able to figure it out either. And we don't get a spare one, with only three months of service left on that boat."

"Then, next time you fire that typhoon, make sure it points where it doesn't hurt!" Kate raged, before she calmed down again and sighed deeply.

"The two of you seem to have a talent of getting into trouble with each other", she commented, "I want you two to talk this out. If I ever see the two of you again together in my office, **I WILL KEELHAUL BOTH OF YOU!** UNDERSTOOD?"

"YES MA'AM!" they both acknowledged.

* * *

Ryan and Kathy both left Kate's office. They managed not to look at each other, until they were at the stairs in front of the NAVCOM building.

"That was close", Ryan commented.

"As was your shot at my boat", Kathy added, "I thought you planned to tell your stepmother about us, when we were the next time both ashore."

"You mean _now_?!" Ryan asked in shock, "I really mean to tell her, but does it have to be when she's in this mood? I'm not suicidal."

"Good point", Kathy laughed, "Although I could say, 'truth or dare'."

"You mean 'truth _and_ dare'" Ryan smiled, "But do you know what I like about the order she gave us?"

"No", Kathy said, unsure about what he was talking about.

"She ordered me to ask you out, and she ordered you to accept", Ryan smiled, "Well, not exactly in these words, but I can claim free interpretation of my orders."

"Yeah, alright", Kathy laughed, "This evening?"

* * *

 **1946, Cairns**

Kathy and Ryan were sitting in a nice little restaurant, overlooking the harbor and the naval base. Kathy was wearing a flower patterned light dress, while Ryan had chosen a simple shirt and jeans.

Kathy was just taking a sip from her wine, when her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh shit!" she cursed silently.

"What is it?" Ryan asked.

"Don't turn around", Kathy warned, "Your dad and your stepmom have just entered the restaurant."

"I am an idiot!" Ryan cursed.

"I won't argue with that", Kathy smiled.

"Ssh! Today is their anniversary", he explained, "I should have suggested a different restaurant."

"You didn't know they would come here", Kathy assured him.

"But it's their favorite restaurant", Ryan sighed, "How do you suppose I know this place?"

Both turned her heads and concentrated on their meals, hoping that Kate and Mike would not recognize them. It proved futile, when the waiter guided Kate and Mike to the empty table next to him.

"That is a surprise", Kate commented as they approached, "What are you two doing here?"

Kathy and Ryan both blushed deeply red.

"We are just following orders, Ma'am", Kathy told her.

"Following orders?" Mike wanted to know, "It looks pretty informal for official navy business."

"I told them to talk through whatever problem they have with each other", Kate explained, "These two are in more trouble than the rest of the Patrol group together. And mostly it's with each other."

"So, we were ordered to talk through this", Kathy smiled, "And for this, an informal environment serves better."

Ryan had been quiet, drinking from his wine. Now he looked up.

"Actually, that is not quite right", he told them. Six curious eyes lay on him.

"While there is an official order to talk through our argument, this is not entirely the reason we are here", Ryan told them, "Dad, Kate, may I introduce you to my girlfriend – Kathy."

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N: Of course I know that incidents like these don't just go away. In the very least, the officer's career is severely damaged or ended. And most likely, he would face additional legal consequences. And that applies to slapping another officer as well as the live fire incident._

 _But since the last chapters have been pretty grim, I found a little humor was just right. And I hope you find the plot so much fun to read as I found it to write._

 _Don't forget to review!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Legacy 08**

 **1203, RHIB Thunder, Timor Sea, Afternoon Watch**

"50 yards", Spider announced, "Be ready!"

The RHIB was going fast over the water and a few seconds later, they were alongside the fleeing FFV.

"Go!" Spider ordered, and Chloe leaped over the gap between the vessels. She landed on the deck and got back on her feet. She moved towards the fisherman and Spider began to climb aboard behind her.

Chloe didn't see the man coming from the steering house behind her. Suddenly, she had a machete on her throat.

"FUCK OFF!" the fisherman yelled at the others. Spider dropped back in the RHIB.

"Charlie-2, we have a hostage situation here, Over", he radioed to the Hammersley.

" _Copy that. Be careful, Over."_

In the meantime, the other members of the boarding party had drawn their weapons from their holsters.

"Go away!" the fisherman yelled, "I'll cut her throat!"

"Easy, mate", Spider tried to talk to him, "We can work this out."

While the FFV's captain was distracted, Chloe slapped the machete away with her hand and turned. Her elbow connected with the fisherman's chin while her bleeding right hand went to her holster.

"Clear!" she called while keeping her pistol trained on all the crewmembers of the FFV. Spider and the rest of the boarding party climbed over the railing and took over.

"That was no smart move", Spider told the captain, "You are in big trouble now."

The Australian sailors quickly handcuffed the fishermen before guiding them to the RHIB.

"You should have that hand checked out", Spider said to Chloe. She was bleeding badly from a cut on her hand, where she had gripped the blade of the machete.

* * *

 **1214, HMAS Hammersley, Timor Sea, Afternoon Watch**

"Alright, little one, let me take a look", Bird sighed as he was examining Chloe's hand. The younger woman gasped a little, when the Hammersley's medic pulled off the self-applied bandage.

"You did quite some damage there", Bird told her, "Try and move your fingers for me."

Chloe did as she was bid, only to be interrupted by Bird who held her hand still soon after.

"Did you notice that you're missing the tip of your little finger?" she asked, "Please tell me you still have it."

"Ah, no", Chloe said in shock, "I didn't even realize it…"

* * *

"Ryan!" Bird called as she entered the bridge.

"What is it, Petty Officer Bird?" Ryan asked, discretely reprimanding her for addressing him the wrong way.

"It's Seaman Blake's injury", Bird informed him, "She's lost half a finger and needs to get to a hospital as soon as possible. And the steaming party should look for the finger."

* * *

 **1216, FFV, Timor Sea, Afternoon Watch**

" _Sierra-2, this is Charlie-2, Over."_

"This is Sierra-2", AB Susan Lewinski answered the Radio.

" _We have an unusual order for you guys, Over."_

"Go ahead, Charlie-2", Susan replied.

" _We want you to look for a finger, Over."_

"A finger?!" LS Mike O'Donnell added himself to the conversation.

" _Seaman Blake is missing half of her little finger on her right hand. She is wondering if you might have seen it. If you find it, be so kind and keep it iced, hopefully the MedicO's at Barry General can put it back on."_

* * *

 **1943, FFV, Timor Sea, 2nd Dog Watch**

Susan sagged down next to the helm of the fishing boat. LS Mike O'Donnell, the Hammersley's Electronics technician, did the same on the against the navigation's table.

"We've been everywhere", he sighed.

"It's probably fallen into the water or in Thunder", Susan agreed, "Poor Chloe."

"But that were some serious skills that she showed", Mike recalled, "I thought someone would have to put a bullet in that guy's head to get her away from him."

"Aye, mate", Susan smiled, "I was sure we would lose her in that moment."

"While I haven't found the finger, I've discovered something else", Mike said with a grin. He produced two bottles of beer from under the table.

"To the Hammersley, Thor and Chloe's finger!" he toasted as he handed one of the bottles to Susan. Susan opened the bottle and toasted him back.

Shortly thereafter, Susan could feel herself sway a little on her feet. Mike caught her, just as she was about to fall on the deck. Her face came to a halt a little away from his, and for a moment, they just stared in each other's eyes. Then Mike leaned forward a little, and their lips met in a soft kiss.

* * *

 **1028, NAVCOM, Cairns, Forenoon Watch**

"Hey, Ryan", LCDR Kathy Steele smiled as she left the building.

"Hey, Kathy", Ryan replied, "How is it going with Kate?"

"So far, alright", Kathy sighed, "Although I believe she's still trying to get her head around…"

"Just give her time", Ryan told her, "Can I invite you for dinner?"

"Sure", Kathy smiled, "at 8?"

Ryan agreed then turned around to enter the building. He made his way through the bullpen, before he knocked on Kate's office.

"Enter!" Kate said as she looked up.

"Ma'am, I have here the report from the last patrol", Ryan said.

"Very well, take a seat", Kate smiled.

"Thank you, ma'am", Ryan replied.

"So, you have one wounded?" Kate asked.

"Yes, Seaman Blake lost a finger to a machete", Ryan acknowledged, "I will visit her at Barry General afterwards, but the preliminary medical report suggests that she should be able to return to full duty by next month."

"Good", Kate let out a sigh.

* * *

 **1342, Barry General Hospital, Cairns, Afternoon Watch**

"How are you feeling", Ryan asked while he was standing in the door.

"Good, Sir", Chloe smiled weakly, "Thank you."

Ryan grabbed a chair and sat down next to her bed.

"Really?" he asked.

"Sir, I don't have much problems with it, so far. It hurts and it still feels weird looking at it, but I guess I will get used to it", Chloe shrugged, "My mum freaked out about it, though…"

"I guess", Ryan chuckled, "Do you know what's up with all the activity at the gate?"

"Only what I heard", Chloe told him, "There's some demonstration. Some do-gooder environmental activists, who claim that fishing and sailing on the seas is murder…"

"And why are they protesting at a naval base?" Ryan asked, "It's not like this is a fishing port…"

"Not my department, Sir", Chloe smiled. Both looked up when a knock on the door of the room could be heard.

"Are we interrupting?" Bird asked, as she and Susan Lewinski entered the room.

* * *

 **2313, Cairns**

Kathy Steele was enjoying the feeling of her hairs against Ryan's shoulder, as they were snuggled up together in bed. Both looked up startled, when the phone rang.

"White", Ryan answered it.

"Hey Ryan, how is it going?"

"Mom, do you have any idea what time it is?" Ryan asked. Kathy looked even more startled when she heard who it was.

"Sorry, but it's only mid-afternoon here in London", his mother apologized, "I just forgot to look it up, sorry."

"It's alright, mum", Ryan groaned, "What is it?"

"I had a phone call with Kate this morning, by chance", CDRE Maxine White told her son, "She mentioned something about a new girlfriend… I was wondering why it takes Kate to let me know about this detail?"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N: Once again sorry for the long wait - time just slips by and before I realized a few weeks without making any progress had passed._

 _Maxine White is currently in Lndon, as you can see. I imagine, she's probably some Liason officer to the british Royal Navy. And if you don't know it, CDRE is the abbreviation for Commodore._

 _I hope you liked it and don't forget to review!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Legacy 09**

 **1832, HMAS Hammersley, Arafora Sea, 2nd Dog Watch**

"I thought the Feds had them", Spider muttered.

"It's been a while since we last found one", Bird agreed. Both were climbing out of Lightning back on the Hammersley's deck.

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked as they got out of the RHIB.

"Yes, Sir", Spider said, "It seems that way. Unfortunately."

"Three bodies on a FFV on autopilot", Bird reported, "All of them were shot in the head."

"Shit", Ryan cursed, "I was hoping we had these cases behind us."

* * *

 **0955, HMAS Hammersley, Cairns, Forenoon Watch**

The Hammersley's XO, LEUT Liz Doyle was carefully marking the list of supplies, while the rest of the crew carried the various boxes and bags aboard.

They all stopped when another sailor walked up to them, clad in DPNUs.

"Look who's back!" Bird exclaimed.

"Missed me?" Chloe Blake asked, before she approached the officer.

"Ma'am, Seaman Chloe Blake reporting aboard from medical leave", she smiled.

"It's good to have you back", Liz Doyle smiled, "You are still on light duties?"

"I should keep my hand still for another week", Chloe shrugged, raising her mutilated hand a little, "But then I'm back for good."

Chloe walked over the gangway, saluted the RAN's white ensign and made her way to her room. She dropped her bag on the rack and started unpacking.

* * *

 **0413, HMAS Hammersley, Arafora Sea, Morning watch**

"TURN OFF THE FRIGGIN' LIGHT!" Susan yelled as she was awoken by Chloe's return from watch.

"Sorry", Chloe mumbled, before she took off her uniform and jumped into the bed. She staggered a little when the Patrol Boat moved in the heavy sea.

* * *

 **0932, HMAS Hammersley, Arafora Sea, Forenoon Watch**

"Contact, Red 3-0, distance 7 miles, ma'am", LS Mike O'Donnell reported from the EOD.

"Can you identify it?" LEUT Liz Doyle, the XO asked.

"A trawler, but I can't say anything else", LS O'Donnell informed her.

"Let's take a look", LEUT Doyle decided, "Port-10, Steer course 2-5-5, revolutions 2-5-0-0."

"Port-10, course 2-5-5, revolutions 2-5-0-0", Susan acknowledged from the helm, "Aye-aye, ma'am."

The Hammersley turned towards the trawler and gained a little more speed. Soon they were close to the trawler.

"Vessel on my portside bow, this is Australian Warship Hammersley", LEUT Doyle announced over the radio, "Identify yourself. Over."

" _Hello Hammersley, this is the Green Angel, registered in Cooktown. Over"_

"Green Angel you are in an area that is restricted for fishing. We advise you to leave immediately. Over."

" _That is the reason why we are here: We are trying to get proof that there are fishing vessels here. They are destroying the great natural diversity of this region."_

"Leave them be", Ryan added while he had followed the conversation, "They're not doing anything wrong."

"Yes, Sir", LEUT Doyle acknowledged.

* * *

 **1342, Barry General Hospital, Cairns, Afternoon Watch**

Chloe was sitting in the examination room, waiting for the surgeon for the last check-up on her wound. She looked up when the Medical Officer entered.

"Sorry for the delay", the surgeon said, "Now let's take a look, shall we?"

"Sure", Chloe smiled and placed her mutilated hand on the table.

"Does it hurt when I press here?" the doctor asked.

"Not really", Chloe shrugged.

"Well, it seems the healing has been as good as we could hope", the doctor smiled, "You have been to the counseling session for amputation victims and apparently you are also psychologically cleared for duty. If you encounter any phantom pain or inflammation of your hand, don't delay asking the ship's medic, or come to the hospital immediately."

"I understand", Chloe nodded.

"Then I believe, we will part for good", the doctor smiled, "And hopefully never meet again…"

* * *

 **0152, HMAS Hammersley, Timor Sea, Middle Watch**

The bridge was darkened, only the electronic displays and controls were illuminated. Chloe was sitting on the helm, taking a sip from her coffee, while the Hammersley's Navigator was studying the map.

They looked up startled when the phone rang.

"Hammersley, Navigator", LEUT Tom Chan answered it.

" _This is NAVCOM, is the captain awake?"_

"No, he's in his cabin", LEUT Chan replied. He pressed a button on the phone and the call was redirected to the CO's cabin.

A couple of minutes later, Ryan emerged from his cabin and entered the bridge.

"A helicopter has reported a FFV mothership within Australian waters", he explained, while he handed a note to the Navigator. LEUT Chan quickly compared it to the map, then made his calculation.

"Starboard 15, Steer 0-2-3, revolutions 2-8-0-0", he commanded.

"Aye, Sir", Chloe agreed, fully awake by now, "Starboard 15, course 2-3, revolutions 2-8-0-0."

The Hammersley gained speed and slowly turned in the desired direction, as the engine came to live.

* * *

 **0607, HMAS Hammersley, Timor Sea, Morning Watch**

"Pipe boarding stations", Ryan ordered from under his binoculars. They were still out of visual range to the mothership, but nevertheless, he was already searching for it.

"All hands to boarding stations", LEUT Liz Doyle announced over the ships' intercom, "Assume damage control state Yankee!"

"Sir, we have another contact", Susan reported from the display of the radar, "Bearing 3-4-0, 2-3 miles. Approaching our target vessel fast, Sir."

"Do you have a visual contact?" Ryan asked.

"No, Sir", Susan replied.

"Alright, Captain has the ship", he ordered, "Port 12, course 3-5-0."

"Captain has the ship", LEUT Doyle confirmed, while the sailor at the helm repeated the instructions.

For a few minutes, no one on the bridge spoke. Then finally, they were close enough to the ships.

"Sir, the targeted vessel is a FFV mother ship", Susan reported from the EOD's display, "The other one seems to be a speedboat."

"Thanks, Monica", Ryan smiled.

"Sir, they have noticed us", Susan added after another moment, "The speedboat is trying to get away."

"Have Thunder on their traces", Ryan ordered, "They are probably making a run for the coast, and there we will hardly find them."

"Aye, Sir", LEUT Doyle agreed, before she went off to carry out the order.

Chloe held on to the handle as the RHIB Thunder was set down on the water. Soon the engine was started and the RHIB sped over the water.

The speedboat was quickly approaching the coast, where they would have a better chance of avoiding them, hiding in the mangroves.

* * *

 **0641, HMAS Hammersley, Timor Sea, Morning Watch**

The Hammersley had caught up with the mothership, now both were moving through the water at a high pace.

"Vessel on my starboard bow, this is Australian Warship Hammersley", LEUT Doyle announced over the speaker, "Stop or heave to, we intend to board you!"

"Sir, they are not stopping", LEUT Chan muttered, his eyes not leaving the EOD's display.

"Call them again", Ryan ordered.

"Stop or heave to", LEUT Doyle tried again, "We are going to board you!"

"Five rounds with the M-2, fifty yards ahead of the bow!" Ryan ordered.

"Engage! Starboard M-2, five rounds, fifty yards ahead of the bow", LEUT Doyle ordered the assigned gunner. The heavy Machinegun came to life, and the salvo splashed into the water.

"Sir, they are slowing down", LEUT Chan reported.

* * *

 **1123, RHIB Thunder, Mangroves, Forenoon Watch**

They had been cruising slowly through the mangroves for hours, now the team was getting tired after a short night and a hectic morning.

"Alright, let's return to Hammersley", Spider ordered.

"X-Ray 2 for Sierra-2, Over", he said into his Radio.

" _This is X-Ray-2, go ahead."_

"Ma'am, we are abandoning our search here", he reported, "There's no use. They are either well-hidden or more likely, long gone."

" _Copy that, Sierra-2, Out."_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N: So I've decided to make Chloe's injury permanent. But that doesn't mean she's incapacitated..._

 _Don't forget to review!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Legacy 10**

 **1921, HMAS Kingston, Bright Island, Evening Watch**

" _Kingston, this is Hammersley, Over."_

LCDR Kathy Steele grabbed the radio's handset from the console.

"Go ahead, Hammersley", she replied.

" _We've searched the entire eastern side of the island – no trace of the missing divers."_

"Thanks, Hammersley. We haven't had much luck on our side either. Kingston Out."

* * *

 **1922, HMAS Hammersley, Bright Island, Evening watch**

Ryan cursed silently, as he put the handset back on the console. They had spent all day, trying to find a group of three divers. The girlfriend of one of them had reported them missing about 40 hours ago, and they were not getting anywhere.

"X-ray-2 for Charlie-2, Over", he said into the radio for shorter distances.

" _X-Ray-2."_

"Return aboard", Ryan ordered, "They are not there. How copy?"

" _Roger that, Sir. X-Ray-2 Out."_

* * *

 **0343, HMAS Hammersley, Arafora Sea, Middle watch**

"Everyone, Listen up!" LEUT Chan, the officer on watch announced on the bridge.

"We have just received a storm warning", he explained, "Expect to be hit within the next hour. Wind is up to 70mph, waves up to 5 yards. Spider, go make sure everything is fastened tight."

Spider hastened outside. As the Hammersley's Boatswain's mate, preparing the boat for the storm was his responsibility. He pulled his jacket over and stepped on the outer deck. He immediately felt the winds grip his gear. They were already strong, and he knew it would only get worse.

With his torch he checked the hatches and fittings, the leashes on the RHIBs and everything else. He was just at the starboard side, climbing up a ladder to the higher deck, when the Hammersley was rocked by a sideways wave. Due to the wet soles on his boots, he lost his footing for a moment, and fell. The water splashed only a little, when he went under.

* * *

 **0401, HMAS Hammersley, Arafora Sea, Morning Watch**

"What's the situation?" LEUT Liz Doyle as she took over the watch.

"We expect a storm to hit us in about half an hour", LEUT Chan told her, "It is predicted pretty bad. General course is 1-3-0, speed 7 knots. Everything is calm for now."

"Very well, consider yourself relieved on Watch", LEUT DOYLE smiled, "XO has the ship."

* * *

 **0805, HMAS Hammersley, Arafora Sea, Forenoon Watch**

Chloe gulped nervously, before she addressed the Hammersley's CO.

"Sir, we have a situation", she said.

"What is it?" Ryan wondered.

"Sir, we are one man short on watch", Chloe explained.

"Who's missing?" Ryan wanted to know.

"Chief Webb", Chloe told him.

"If he overslept, then go wake him, Seaman Blake", Ryan replied. Chloe went off, hurrying through the ship to Spider's stateroom. Only a minute later, she was back on bridge, totally out of breath.

"Sir,… Chief Webb… not… in his… rack…", she breathed heavily.

"Has anyone seen Spider?" he asked aloud.

"I sent him to secure…" LEUT Chan began, then stopped while the color drained from his face.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Ryan asked impatiently.

"I sent him to check on the outside equipment, shortly before Morning Watch", LEUT Chan admitted, "I cannot remember if I mentioned it to Lieutenant Doyle, though."

"So, he may have gone overboard", Ryan repeated, "And you are telling me that for about four hours we didn't even notice? Not to mention the storm that is still going on…"

"Aye Sir, I'm afraid so."

"Dammit! Jackie, mark a search area", Ryan ordered, "Captain has the ship!"

"Captain has the ship." LEUT Doyle repeated.

"Starboard 1-5, course 2-9-0, revolutions 2-1-0-0", Ryan ordered.

"Starboard 15, steering 2-9-0, revolutions 2-1-0-0", Susan Lewinski replied from the helm.

* * *

 **1001, HMAS Hammersley, Arafora Sea, Forenoon watch**

The Patrol boat was heaving heavily, as the waves crashed against its hull. On the bridge, everyone was clinging to the handles and seats.

"Sir, we are now entering the search area", LEUT Chan reported.

Bird was watching the EOD which showed the image produce by the Typhoon's camera, while Chloe was scanning the radar for any signs of their missing crewmate. Not that it was worth much, the display was mainly showing reflections of the unruly sea.

Instinctively, they all gripped even tighter, when the boat was going up on a high wave, already expecting the crashing impact on the windward side of the wave.

The Hammersley's bow cut through the water, and for a moment, it would almost have looked as if the boat was flying, then it turned downward and crashed into the water again.

* * *

Spider didn't know how long he had been in the water. Swimming was getting harder with every moment, and the high waves were pummeling down on his body and throwing him around. This was not good.

He had actually remembered the first time he had ended up in the water, together with Bomber all those years ago. Back then, they had stayed afloat by using their overalls as swimming devices. But in this storm, it wouldn't help.

Tiredly, he kept moving, the salt burning in his eyes, his throat and the wound where he had scraped his knee during the fall. Falling asleep would be so easy, almost a relief. But then he would not wake up anymore, he knew that.

* * *

 **1138, HMAS Hammersley, Arafora Sea, Forenoon watch**

"Object in the water, Green 3-7, distance four miles!" Bird reported from the EOD, "Looks like a person."

"Recovery by swimmer!" Ryan ordered. Although the storm had mostly subsided, it was still too heavy for the RHIBs.

"Aye, Sir", Bird acknowledged before she left the bridge to get changed in the neoprene suit.

A few minutes later, she was standing ready on the railing, waiting for the order to jump into the sea.

"Away swimmer!" LEUT Doyle ordered, and Bird jumped. She dropped into the water and came back to the surface, before she moved towards her target. Even here, she could feel the force behind the waves, still crashing around her.

Finally she reached the person. From the first look it became clear that this was not Spider. A member of the Royal Australian Navy would not be wearing a black and red diving suit.

"Royal Australian Navy!" she called out, "Sir, I'm going to get you out of the water."

The man didn't answer, he had lost consciousness. The only thing that kept him above water was the lifejacket that he had worn, although it was barely hanging around his body anymore.

Bird grabbed the man by his suit, and began swimming towards the Hammersley. They winched him aboard, before Bird followed. Chloe had already brought the First Aid equipment, and Bird quickly examined the man.

"Begin CPR", she told the young sailor. For several minutes, the two worked at the man, but to no avail. The man was dead.

"Blake, get me that report on the missing divers on Bright Island", Ryan ordered as he joined them. Chloe handed him the mugshots, and Ryan nodded. It was one of the divers.

* * *

 **1452, Arafora Sea, Afternoon Watch**

Spider was gritting his teeth with every stroke. Every fiber of his body was in pain, he just wanted to fall asleep. Still, he kept on swimming, although he had little illusions about the chances of someone finding him in time.

He was so exhausted, that he needed a few moments to register the gray ship in the distance, maybe a few miles off. Trying to stay on the surface of the water, he waved his arms.

He waved for what seemed an eternity to him, but the ship apparently didn't see him. Slowly it was moving along its course, passing Spider.

"This can't be happening", he thought, "This close! And they didn't see me!"

In resignation, he let his arms down, and just floated on the water a moment. The waves washed against his DPNU-clad body. What a joke, making a military uniform to be seen, with all the reflective stripes and the chemlights. And it doesn't even work…

The chemlights! He had forgotten about these. Finding new hope, he pulled the stick out of his pocket and ripped the package. Biting down on the plastic, he activated it and waved it frantically with his hand.

* * *

 **1523, HMAS Hammersley, Arafora sea, Afternoon Watch**

"Everyone, Listen up!" Ryan shouted over the Hammersley's bridge.

"I just got off the radio with the Kingston", he explained, "They found him. He is dehydrated and exhausted, but alive."

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N: For this chpter I brought back a regular part of the scenery of season 1. Simply beacuse it was about the only remote island I could think of right now..._

 _I am aware that I am pushing the limits of how long someone can survive in the ocean, but I hope it isn't too far off._

 _Don't forget to review!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Legacy 11**

 **1342, NAVCOM, Cairns, Afternoon Watch**

"That was good work on Tuesday", CDR Kate McGregor complimented Ryan.

"Thank you, Ma'am", he replied. Even though she was his stepmother, the military etiquette had to be followed.

"It has been going on for months, we found one dead FFV-crew after the other", Kate continued, "For the first time, we have a survivor now."

"How is the victim?" Ryan wanted to know.

"Still unconscious, the MedicOs over at Barry General are not able to say if and when he will regain consciousness. The bullet almost ended up in his brain and it is by pure luck that he made it this far."

"And I assume the Feds are going to want to talk to him, once he comes by", Ryan added.

"Exactly", Kate agreed, "Surely we will be told whatever information they get out of him, but it will take a while."

"Aye, ma'am."

* * *

 **2043, Cairns**

The Hammersley's crew was sitting together in the bar, overlooking the harbor.

"Three more weeks, and our boat is ready for the junkyard", Bird reminded them, "To the last 20 days of the HMAS Hammersley, Armidale-class!"

"To the Hammersley!" the rest of the crew chorused.

"It's weird, that is now the second Hammersley I see decommissioned", Spider declared, "I must be getting old."

Everyone agreed heartily to that.

Chloe sat back on her chair, across the table from Susan. She eyed her stateroom mate for a moment, then leaned forward again.

"Susan, I know that something is bothering you", she smiled, "Come on, give."

"It's nothing", Susan denied.

"Really?" Chloe asked, "Come on, I've been around you for most of the time at sea, and for the past weeks, you've acted differently."

Susan took a sip from her beer, then nodded slightly and walked outside. Chloe hesitated for a second, then followed her to the bar's parking lot.

"Alright, what is so secret that you can only tell me here?" Chloe asked.

"I've been in a relationship", Susan admitted.

"Really?" Chloe asked, "But why wouldn't… it's someone from the crew, isn't it?"

"Mike O'Donnell", Susan told her, "Please, don't tell anyone…"

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed", Chloe smiled.

* * *

 **1021, HMAS Hammersley, Arafora Sea, Forenoon Watch**

The Hammersley's grey hull was cutting through the calm water as the ship was cruising along its patrol route. Chloe was watching the EOD's display, while Susan was on the helm.

"Contact, possible trawler", someone reported from the radar, "Distance four miles, bearing 3-4-1."

"Captain has the ship", Ryan ordered.

"Captain has the ship", LEUT Doyle confirmed.

"Port 15, steer 3-4-5, revolutions 2-5-0-0", Ryan commanded.

"Port 1-5, course 3-4-5 revolutions 2-5-0-0", Susan replied, "Aye-aye, Sir."

The Hammersley rocked a little when the engines were applying more power. The boat gained speed and approached the trawler.

"Sir, I have a visual!" Chloe reported. Ryan walked over to the EOD and looked over her shoulder.

"Doesn't that one look somehow familiar?" he asked aloud.

"Yes, Sir, I think so", Chloe answered, "But I can't exactly remember when we've come across it before."

While they were watching the display, a couple of men came on the deck. They were talking with each other, entirely oblivious to the approaching warship.

"Trawler on my Port bow, this is Australian warship Hammersley", Ryan said into the radio, "Identify yourself."

" _Hammersley, this is the Green Angel, Over."_

"That's these environmental activists who are trying to find proof of illegal fishing here", LEUT Doyle remembered.

"Right, thanks", Ryan smiled.

* * *

 **2346, HMAS Hammersley, Arafora sea, First watch  
**

Ryan snuck in the galley and poured himself a cup of coffee. Fortunately, it was already freshly brewed for the new watch at midnight. He waited for a moment to let it cool, then drank it.

"That one is for the new watch", Bird said behind him.

"You sound like my mom when she caught me pocketing the Christmas cookies", Ryan commented lightly.

"Well, that is exactly what every woman loves to hear", Bird sighed, "I hope you have better compliments for your girlfriend…"

Both looked at each other for a moment, then broke out in laughter.

"Seriously, how is it going with her?" Bird wanted to know.

"Really great, actually", Ryan smiled, "Not that it is any of your concern…"

* * *

 **0613, HMAS Hammersley, Arafora Sea, Morning Watch**

"Sun coming up", the Hammersley's Navigator, LEUT Chan declared, "End of nautical twilight."

Everyone on the bridge nodded in agreement, the night was now entirely over.

"I have a contact on the radar", LS O'Donnell reported a little later, "Distance 17 miles, bearing 1-3-2, moving slowly to the south."

"That's the restricted area for fishing", LEUT Chan thought loud, "Could it be a FFV?"

"Affirmative, Sir", LS O'Donnell replied, "I have no transponder signal."

"Someone get the CO", LEUT Chan ordered after a moment of staring at the display, "Hard starboard, steer course 1-3-7, revolutions 2-8-0-0."

"Revolutions 2-8-0-0, course 1-3-7", Bird replied from the helm, "Aye-aye, Sir."

A minute later, Ryan entered the bridge.

"Sitrep?" he asked.

"Sir, unidentified radar contact within the zone restricted for fishing, no transponder, possible FFV", LEUT Chan reported. For over an hour, the Hammersley approached the other boat.

"Pipe boarding stations", Ryan finally ordered.

"All hands to boarding stations", the Hammersley's XO sounded over the ships intercom, "Assume damage control state Yankee."

Chloe, Susan, Spider and the other members of the boarding party were in the ready room, all getting their gear together to board the FFV. They sat in their RHIB and were put in the water, before they accelerated and swiftly approached the FFV.

"There is someone on the deck!" Susan cried out as they came close. True to her word, a couple of men were standing on the deck of the fishing boat. For a moment, they looked at the RHIB coming at them, then they turned and jumped into the speedboat they had waiting for them on the far side of the FFV.

"Hammersley, this is Thunder", Spider said into the radio, "We are in pursuit of a speedboat taking away at least two men from the FFV. Send Lightning to board the boat. Out."

They all clung to the handles, as Thunder shot across the waves, aiming at the speedboat.

"This is the Royal Australian Navy. Stop or heave to!" it sounded from the speakers over the water, yet the speedboat just ignored them. Slowly, they were beginning to catch up.

They chased the speedboat for miles, the spray flying in their faces. Everyone had closed the visors on their helmets, and the sailors were clinging to the handles. Chloe looked at them, one of the men seemed oddly familiar.

"Spider, I've seen this guy before", she yelled, "He was on that eco-activist trawler."

Finally they were getting side by side. The sailors held onto the speedboat, and some jumped over. Almost immediately, the men aboard were overpowered and arrested.

 **0723, HMAS Hammersley, Arafora Sea, Morning Watch**

The boarding crew was just returning from making an arrest on the Green Angel. They had arrested a couple of men, and found a load of weapons. They would have to wait for the ballistics report, but there was a rather great probability that the weapons matched the ones used for the murdering of the illegal fishermen.

"Lock them up in austere", Ryan ordered LEUT Doyle as the suspects were brought aboard.

* * *

 **0601, HMAS Kingston, Cairns, Morning Watch**

Ryan made his way over the gangway to the sister boat. He was already wearing his dress whites, he would need it later during the day.

Glancing at his watch, he knocked on the CO's cabin.

"Enter", LCDR Steele replied from the inside. Ryan opened the door and entered. Kathy Steele eyed him for a moment, then smiled.

"So today is the day?" she asked.

"Yes, it still feels weird", Ryan admitted.

"I couldn't tell you", Kathy grinned, "We have two more weeks to go until decommissioning."

"I wanted to talk with you about something", Ryan began. Kathy raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"I wanted to ask you: Will you marry me?" Ryan said as he produced a small box with a ring. Kathy nodded and with happy tears in her eyes threw her arms around him.

* * *

 **0732, HMAS Hammersley, Cairns, Morning Watch**

The sailors and officers of the Hammersley's crew were just passing over the gangway for the last time. All had dressed in their white uniforms, and each of them looked over the boat with a bit of melancholy.

Finally, the RAN's white ensign was taken down, the trumpeter played and Ryan handed the folded flag to his stepmother. The band played, and with precise steps, the crew marched off the pier.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _A/N: So, guys, this is it!_

 _I could have probably done one or two more chapters, but I wanted to keep the number of chapters approxiamtely the same as the number of episodes in each Season. And I don't think delaying the inevitable end any longer would have done any good.  
_

 _I want to thank everyone who commented, pointed out my errors, favorited or followed this story and kept reading, despite my sometimes irregular updates._ _ **Thank you!**_

 _The Hammersley's journey is over – and like her predecessor, she went out with a successfully completed mission. I hope you enjoyed it, at least as much as I enjoyed writing this._

 _It is far too soon to tell, but maybe, one day I will bring this crew back, on their new Hammersley. We will all see about that._

 _Let me know what you think about it - Don't forget to review!_


End file.
